Children of the Sun
by ColdFusion180
Summary: Remy and Pyro introduce Piotr to one of the greatest cartoon series ever created.


**Children of the Sun**

"Boy I'm bored," Pyro sighed as he lay sprawled on the couch in the recreation room.

"I know. You have been saying that for the past two hours. So please stop," Piotr groaned while sitting in a chair and trying to sketch.

"Wonder what's taking Gambit so long," Pyro flicked his lighter open and closed repeatedly.

"I might be able to guess if you would tell me what he went to get," Piotr said.

"You'll see," Pyro drawled.

"Hopefully before any chaos happens," Piotr groaned.

"_Bonjour_, my friends!" Remy grinned as he entered the room with a flourish. "I have returned!"

"Finally!" Pyro jumped up from the couch. "Did ya get it?"

"Yep," Remy replied as he removed his trench coat.

"Yes!" Pyro jumped up and down in excitement.

"Get what?" Piotr asked.

Remy grinned and reached into a pocket of his discarded trench coat and brought it's contents out with a flourish. "This. The complete set of the greatest cartoon series ever!"

"Rocky and Bullwinkle?" Piotr guessed.

"No!" Remy scolded. "_The Mysterious Cities of Gold_."

"Oh yeah!" Pyro did a little dance. "_Children of the sun, see your time has just begun! Searching for you ways, through adventures every day!_"

"_Every day and night, with the condor in flight! With all your friends in tow, you search for the Cities of Gold!_" Remy joined in.

"_Ahhhh-Ah-Ah-Ah-Ah! Wishing for the Cities of Gold!_" Pyro and Remy danced in a circle in the middle of the room. "_Ahhhh-Ah-Ah-Ah-Ah! Someday we will find the Cities of Gold!_"

"Okay," Piotr blinked as he watched his teammates. "What is _The Mysterious Cities of Gold_?"

"It's the greatest cartoon ever," Pyro grinned. "These three little tackers and three Spanish blokes have adventures in 16th century South America."

"It's the best," Remy agreed. "It combines history, archeology, with a little science fiction thrown in. I used to watch it all the time when I was little."

"Me too!" Pyro nodded his head excitedly. "I cried when it stopped being shown on TV."

"It might be interesting," Piotr thought.

"You'll like it _homme_. Trust me," Remy grinned and turned on the TV. "I'll set it up."

"I'll get some snacks!" Pyro ran to the kitchen.

"Where did you manage to purchase it if it has not been shown for some time," Piotr asked Remy.

"I 'acquired' it on a little trip to Canada. Although there was a little crisis when I was at the border," Remy said casually.

"Of course," Piotr groaned.

"In any crisis, it is always best to keep your head," Remy said.

* * *

"Yay!" Pyro cheered as the three Acolytes finished watching another episode of _The Mysterious Cities of Gold_. "Ya gotta love it."

"You said it," Remy agreed as he munched on some chips.

"I see why you like this," Piotr commented after taking a swig of root beer. "Some of these scene designs are very realistic."

"A lot of these scenes are reproductions of actual locations," Remy explained. "The producers were really big on historical accuracy."

"Ah," Piotr nodded.

"I love the golden condor," Pyro munched on some chocolate chip cookies. "Hey, wouldn't it be cool if Mags let us travel around in a big metal condor?"

"What?" Remy looked a Pyro.

"Come on, it would be great! A lot better than those stupid spheres we always use," Pyro insisted.

"At least we would be able to see where we were going," Piotr remarked. "The spheres are cramped, dark, uncomfortable, and have a limited air supply."

"Yeah! Maybe we can convince Mags to make a big ol' golden condor that we can fly in. Whoosh!" Pyro laughed.

"Forget it Pyro, it'd never happen," Remy shook his head.

"Sure it can! I know where we can get some gold paint and…"

"Pyro you might as well ask him to let us travel in a giant metal Pteranodon. It'll never happen."

"Awww," Pyro pouted.

"The medallions Esteban and Zia wear are very interesting," Piotr noted. "I wonder if anything like them were actually made?"

"Well I know of at least one," Remy reached into his shirt and pulled out a medallion attached to a gold chain that went around his neck.

"Wow! That looks a lot like the medallions they had in the show! Even the way the two parts fit together are the same!" Pyro gasped as he looked at Remy's medallion.

"Yep, had it for years ever since it caught my eye," Remy said.

"Amazing," Piotr reached over and felt the surface of the medallion with his fingers. "It is even made of gold. Where did you get it?"

"Oh, just nick…uh, _picked_ it up at a little store in New Orleans that specializes in unique and valuable jewelry," Remy grinned as he slipped the medallion back under his shirt.

"Of course," Piotr groaned.

"Hey, ya think any of the kids could've have been mutants?" Pyro asked.

"What?" Piotr blinked.

"Pyro that's the fourth stupidest thing you've ever said," Remy scoffed. "People didn't even know about mutants back then."

"Well it's possible," Pyro insisted. "Like Esteban. I mean how many kids have the ability to command the sun?"

"Esteban couldn't command the sun," Remy protested. "He just made the sun appear by not having the clouds block it."

"Oh, so like that X-Man weather witch," Pyro said. "Maybe he could control the weather to some degree."

"In the first episode he did seem to make it rain for a brief period," Piotr added.

"For crying out loud, Esteban was not a mutant!" Remy exclaimed.

"Well what about Zia?" Pyro asked. "She was the only one able to read the quipu messages."

"That's because it was part of her culture," Remy explained. "Besides, what kind of mutant power would reading quipu be?"

"Maybe she had the ability to understand all forms of communication," Piotr suggested.

"Oh yeah, a mutant who's power is the ability to understand any language and alphabet. Why not throw in the ability to crack codes as well?" Remy scoffed. "Fat chance of that."

"Okay. How about Tao?" Pyro asked. "He could've been a mutant."

"How could Tao have been a mutant?" Piotr asked.

"He was really smart and knew about advanced technology," Pyro pointed out.

"Maybe because he carried around an encyclopedia containing all that stuff," Remy said. "Besides, being smart doesn't make him a mutant."

"Oh come on!" Pyro exclaimed. "The bloke knocked together a submarine outta nothing but reeds, wood and stones! A submarine!"

"So what's his mutant power supposed to be? Turning reeds into rudders?" Remy asked sarcastically.

"Perhaps the ability to invent and construct things?" Piotr suggested.

"Oh brother. That's even more unlikely than the language thing," Remy rolled his eyes.

"Hey it's possible," Pyro insisted.

"Pyro you think Sabertooth spontaneously turning into raspberry jello is possible," Remy pointed out.

"Hey, it happened to my neighbor's pet cat when I was seven," Pyro pouted.

"Not that again," Remy groaned.

"Let us remain on one topic at a time" Piotr suggested.

"Right, like how Tao could've been a mutant," Pyro said.

"For the last time, none of the kids were mutants!" Remy exclaimed.

"Fine. Believe what ya want. But when we encounter a mutant with tan skin, dark hair and the ability to invent things you'll see I'm right," Pyro folded his arms.

"Like that'll ever happen," Remy muttered.

"Kokapetl is a funny bird," Piotr remarked. "He alternates between being fairly intelligent and somewhat simple minded."

"What kind of bird would you expect him to be? Some sort of smart-mouth, alcoholic, bird stud?" Remy asked.

"Boy, wonder what having that kind of bird would be like?" Pyro wondered.

"We have been watching this for a long time," Piotr yawned.

"Have another root beer. The caffeine will keep you awake," Remy handed him another bottle.

"Ya know that if you watch something long enough you start to act like the characters in the show?" Pyro asked.

"Really?" Piotr raised an eyebrow.

"Oh come on that is just stupid," Remy said.

"It's true," Pyro insisted. "Same as knowing that it's impossible to open a soda can left side first."

"Did you know that?" Piotr asked Remy.

"All I know is I don't know anything," Remy groaned.

* * *

"Hmmm," Magneto pondered as he stode down the hall. "It's been quiet today. Too quiet. What are those fools up to? If they were up to something there would have been some explosions or fires or screams of pain by now. Perhaps they are finally being to show some maturity. Yes, that's it. They must be through with their childlike ways and prepared for…" he trailed off as he reached the recreation room and gazed inside.

"Come my friends," Remy swished around a blue cape he wore around his shoulders. "Onward to the Cities of Gold!"

"I am the child of the Sun!" Pyro laughed and created a huge ball of fire above his head. "Behold the power of the sun!"

"Intruders!" Piotr had a fake bear rug on his head and tied around his neck while he held a large homemade spear in one hand.

"By the purple plague! An Urubu!" Remy exclaimed facing Piotr with his cape swishing dramatically.

"Oh no! Run!" Pyro yelled as he and Remy ran from Piotr.

"You can not escape me!" Piotr shouted as he chased after his teammates.

"By a million doubloons, we shall find the Cities of Gold!" Remy cried.

Magneto watched the antics of the three Acolytes in shock, then turned and walked away muttering, "Why do they always act like this? Why do they always end up in a Sancho-Pedro state?"

**

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men: Evolution or The Mysterious Cities of Gold. The lines Remy says before each horizontal line** **are actual quotes from The Mysterious Cities of Gold.**


End file.
